Come Around
by MiM99
Summary: You don’t even know why you’re friends, probably because she’s Veronica’s friend and Veronica’s cool enough these days. And Logan told you he’d kick your ass if you were a jackass to Mac. [MacDick]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, thi****s is of course a ****MacDick**** story. And it's actually not a one-shot, but with school and a job, I can't really say when the next chapter will be out. But lots of reviews always help (: **

**Disclaimer: Don't. Own. A. Thing.**

**Chapter 1:**

You slap the door shut behind you and throw yourself down on the couch, placing your feet on top of Mac's thighs. She doesn't even glare at you as she shoves your feet off her, and you figure making a pitiful face will do no good, so you just sit back.

"Dude, it's been like forever since I banged a hot chick. These girls are all dogs!" you exclaims, sending her that cute pout, that all the girls dig. Really, you've got to try. "Seriously, I thought college girls were suppose to be fine, but nah, they're all like serious and "get your hands off me, creep!". The only ones who willing and ready makes Sporty Spice look good."

"What's wrong with Sporty Spice?" she asks defensively, staring hard at you.

You sent her a weird look. "She's like sporty and her boobs look kind of like mosquito bites," you state the obvious.

"That's really nice, Dick," she says and you just know she's about to fuss over something. "Have you ever considered, I don't know, getting to know a girl instead of just judging her from the way she looks?"

"I'm like, getting to know you, right?"

She raises an eyebrow. "You're saying I'm a dog?"

"Mackie, I already told you I would bang you, but you're all "No Dick, we're just friends"." You roll your eyes, because, really, this girl can be so lame. One minute she's mad because you would tap her ass, the next she's mad because you won't.

Complicated chick.

You don't even know why you're friends, probably because she's Veronica's friend and Veronica's cool enough these days. And Logan told you he'd kick your ass if you were a jackass to Mac. Dude, where's the loyalty? But you don't mind, actually Ghost World is a master at videogames and she has totally beaten you ass a number of times. A little challenge is always good.

A slap on your leg makes you look up again, and Mackie is looking all pissed off slash amused. "Thanks, I feel much better know."

"You're very welcome." You look at the television, groaning when you see she's watching some lame-ass animal-channel. You can only stand to look at the freakin' penguins for 30 seconds. "Why the fuck can't you be a normal chick and watch some girly TV-shows?"

"I'm sorry, am I keeping you from watching Gilmore Girls?" she asks, placing a hand over her mouth in mock-sorrow. "Aw, you must be so sad it got cancelled."

"Dude!" you yell, shaking your head. "Not Gilmore Girls, that tiny brunette chick is too serious anyway. Kind of like you, you really should get out more, Mackenzie."

"Shut up, jackass." She pauses, "I'll have you know I've got a date tonight."

You're pretty sure that your heart just stopped beating for a while. Dude, Mackie, Beaver's girlfriend, got a date. With a dude. Dude!

"Really? You're like… dating?" You nod your head slowly as you think about it. "That's like, you know, something." Another nod. "Awesome."

"Stop it before your start sounding too pleased for me," she says, watching you out of the corner of her eye for a moment. She shrugs, then, and turns back. "It's been almost a year; don't you think it's time?"

"No, it's awesome, really." Even you can hear that you sound totally not sincere and you try again, "Mackie likes a boy. So, who's he?"

Her hand is suddenly in the air, indicating you to stop. "Seriously, if you think I'm gonna talk to you about a boy, then you can think again," she says with a little smile on her lips. She looks cute, you think. At least a little. "You'll probably seek him out and totally embarrass me just for the fun of it."

Damn, the girl is smart. Well, the whole embarrassment-thing wasn't right, but she got the seeking out correct. Got to see if this guy is good enough for our Mackie, right?

"Come on, just want to see who the hell got you all hot and bothered."

"I'm not hot and bothered!" she yells.

You wince. "So he's nice but not really a looker, huh? It's all right, start at the bottom and then slowly work your way up, I get it." You readjust yourself, sitting up straighter and looking at her. "So, since we're friends now, you have to tell me what his name is. It's in the friends-rulebook or something."

She rolls her eyes perfectly, snorting in a kind of disgusting way. "How would you know?"

"Me and Logan has been friends since, like, forever. Or, you know, since he moved to Neptune."

"Logan and I."

"Huh?" You raise an eyebrow. What the frak is she talking about now?

"Never mind," she says and waves it off. Her lower lip is caught between her teeth like she always does when she's nervous or thinking really hard. It's kind of unhealthy, you think. "His name is Albert."

_What?_

"Albert?" you repeat, kind of disgusted by the name. "What lame-ass name is that?"

"It not lame, _Dick_," she answers, eyeing you with narrowed eyes.

"Dude, that is totally not my given name. It's Richard and that is much cooler than Albert."

"Great argument there, Dick." Her voice is freaking sarcastic. "You were just so smart to actually call yourself Dick."

Your hands are in the air and you're trying to calm her down. "Relax," you say. "I'm just saying, you know, it's a little gay."

"It's not gay!"

When you see her mad eyes and somewhat red face, you decide it's time to let it go. "Whatever." You turn your attention back to the television and are suddenly captures by the picture on the screen. A smile spreads across your face. "Dude, the penguins are totally nailing each other!"

Out of the corner of your eyes you see her shaking her head while fighting to keep a smile off her face. Finally she decides to get up, mumbling something to herself as she goes to the bathroom.

You shrug. Chick's a weirdo.

--

You take a long sloppy sip of your beer. It's totally not your first and your head are kind of throbbing. Just slightly, you know. It's _awesome_.

"Dude, you're totally cheating," you say, your eyes strained on the screen.

"Don't lie, Dick, it's not Kristen. Just admit it, you're loosing."

"Nah, this is my game, man. I'm the king and you're just one of my tiny unimportant slaves," you say as you press the button hard. "Kiss my ass, man."

Logan laughs at you, but you ignore it. "Sure. So, when's Mac coming over?"

You pause, only for like a second, and then shrug. "She's not."

"No?"

"Nope."

"Huh." He frowns, thinking for a moment or so it looks like. "She got a big important project, that wins in the competition School versus Dick? It's a no brainer, really."

So, this guy is your best friend, yeah, but he's starting to piss you off. She's not coming, end of it. "Nah, no project, and even if there was, I would totally beat school's ass."

He nods his head. "You… had a fight?"

"No fight."

"You didn't try to, you know?" he says, and when you stare at him blankly, he continues, "Make a move on her?"

You throw the controller down and look up at him angrily. "Logan! Chick's not coming over, that's it. Okay? End of it! You're starting you sound like you have a thing for her or something. Better stop it before it gets too out of hand; I don't think Ronnie does threesomes."

He pushes your shoulder. Hard. Fuck! "Shut up. I just think it's weird, you're always together."

A shrug is all he gets from you. Well, maybe you're together a lot. But always? Dude, it's not like you're glued together at the hip. You see other people. _Totally_. She's not there, when you're banging some chick. And that happens plenty of times.

"So, where is she then?"

You mumble something, accidentally low, of course, and he looks at you weirdly. Fuck, when did Logan become such a pain in the ass?

"I'm sorry, I'm not a dog. My hearing skills aint all that grand," he jokes, though looking kind of seriously.

You look away, just… because. "She's. Got. A. Date."

"Fuck."

You don't say anything, though you kind of feel the same way. Mackie isn't supposed to date. It's just the way it goes. Guys don't touch Mac. Guys, with a few exceptions like you, Logan, Wallace and that weird Piz-guy, don't talk to Mac. And guys totally do not _date_ Mac.

He grabs a freakin bottle of water, dude's so non-wasted right now. "That's… Huge." And he's like stuttering and shit. Why the fuck does he cares? "So, she's over... _it_?"

"Apparently." You guess, taking a sip of your beer. "What kind of name is Albert, anyway?"

Logan suddenly chokes, the water spilling out of his mouth and he laughs as he wipes his mouth with his hand. You join him, giggling a little to yourself. Dude, _Albert_!

"His name is Albert?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah." You shake your head disapprovingly. "He's probably some big nerdy geek, who doesn't even dare touch a girl. Totally her type…" Suddenly, you get an amazing idea and you smile. "We should, like, go check this guy out. See what he's about."

Logan raises an eyebrow. "You think Mac would be happy about that?"

"I think Mackie would beat our asses. If she sees us." The smile widens when you see a glimpse of curiosity in your pal's eyes. "Dude, she's not even gonna know we're there! I've learned a few tricks from your spy-girlfriend."

"Detective."

"Whatever." Like you care. "You're in?"

He only smiles, and you throw back the rest of your beer before grinning back.

--

"Okay, so tell me exactly how you define 'nerd'. Short scrawny guy, thick black glasses and greasy hair?"

"And lame clothes," you add with a nod.

"Thought so." Logan nods his head, his eyes staring at something ahead of you. You can't really see, this fucking tree is totally in the way. Who the fuck goes picnic-ing for a date, anyways? Lame-o.

"Fuck," you say as you're suddenly hit with a leaf in the eye.

"Right. So a nerd is someone short and scrawny with thick dark glasses and greasy hair, who wears lame clothes. Yeah… I don't really think Albert goes under that category."

Immediately you turn your gaze to where Logan is looking, pushing away all these freaking leaves and your eyes land on two people. Mackie's there, all dressed up and looking cutesy with some slimebag. He's got his hands all over her, freaking touching her arm.

"Dick?"

You vaguely hear Logan's voice.

"What kind of jackass is he?" you ask. "Look at him!"

Logan does so, staring a few second before turning back to you. "I'm pretty sure this is what most girls would describe as a handsome looking guy," he concludes.

"Handsome, my ass."

You look at him again, and really, he might not be ass-ugly. So, yeah, dark thick hair, kind of well build and not lame-ass clothes. That's what chicks dig, right? Though you think blonde hair is much hotter. Brown hair is just kind of dull. And lame. And his is kind of curly. Faggot.

Your fist clenches by your side. He keeps on touching her. Who the fuck does he think he is?

"Shouldn't he be, like, singing 'I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby'?" you ask, not really surprised when Logan doesn't answer. "He's, like, all touchy-feely. Mac hates that, she's gonna kick his ass soon. Poor guy probably didn't even see it coming."

"Yeah, Mac will handle it." His voice is all insincere and uncertain, even you can hear it. "Maybe we should just go."

"Right, you are."

"Great, so, Mac's fine, all is-"

"Let's go say 'hello', introduce ourselves," you suggest, already taking a few steps forward.

Logan is shaking his head, fucking wuss. "Dick, don't."

"Hey, if they're gonna be all serious, then we should get to know this guy, right?" It's true, really. Mac is your friend; it's totally in the friends-rulebook. 'Though shall get to know your friend's boyfriend/girlfriend' or something.

You don't look back at the Logan even as he shouts your fucking name. Mac only sees you when you sit down on the blanket with them, right between them. Dude, Albert's face looks kind of funny and you grin to yourself.

"Hi Mackie," you say, clapping her shoulder a few times. You turn to Albert with a raised eyebrow, "You must be Albert? Dude, I'm sorry, that has got to be rough. Lame parents, huh?"

"Dick…"

"Anyway, I'm Richard or Dick, you know. Some people call me The Man. Whichever you like." Another person seats himself beside you and you know it is Logan. "And this jackass is Logan; we're Mackie's best friends. We're like this," you say and show him your crosses fingers.

Albert looking at you like you're a freak. "O-kay."

Who's the freak here, Mr Cop a feel?

"So, what are you doing? Having a little picnic? Nice." Picking up a sandwich, you look at it closely. "Dude, this is tuna, Mac doesn't do tuna. You mind if I take a bite? No? Thanks a lot, pal." You clap him on the back with one hand as you shove the sandwich into your mouth with the other.

"Right. So, guys." It's Mac, you see her looking at Logan, then you and finally back to Logan. "What are you doing here?"

"Dick wanted to say hello," Logan says, looking apologetic at her.

She's staring at you, looking really pissed of. You sent her your famous smirk. "Well, hello. Now, you can, you know… go. Do something manly; hit a strip club, play some videogames, get drunk?" She shakes her head. "I don't know, what guys do."

You snort; Mackie's trying to ditch you. Not. Gonna. Happen. "So, Albert, what do you do? Where did you guys meet? Was it love at first sight?"

"Actually, we-"

"-no, wait, let me guess." You hold up a hand, and he stops. "In class, right? Mackenzie is such a bore sometimes, partying aint her thing. But it's cool; she is seriously talented when it comes to videogames. Beat my ass several times."

"Or maybe you just aren't all that great, Dick," Logan says, smiling when you sent him a look.

"Actually, we met at a party," Mac continues, staring at you with hard cold eyes. A part of you feel like shit for making her this pissed, but another part of you want to keep going. "Yes, Dick, I actually do attend parties."

You pout. "Without me?"

"Yeah," she answers simply.

Nodding your head, you look at Albert. "So, tell me Albert, since we're going to be hanging out a lot, can I call you Al? No, wait, Bert." You pause, making a face. "You know what? Never mind. So Albert, what exactly are your intensions toward our girl? You know-"

"-Dick, seriously, stop."

You don't even look at her, you think you'll explode soon. There this totally bizarre feeling in your chest. And you don't even get why. "Mac, she's a bitchin' girl, really something. But ever since my br-"

Logan clams a hand over your mouth and you don't hesitate before biting his fucking hand. If you could bite if off, you would. He's supposed to be on your side! Fucking traitor.

"Dick!" he exclaims as he pulls it away, holding it preciously.

"-Dick, I need to speak to you right now," Mac says, her voice as cold as ice. You don't object, just stands up and hold your hand out. She stands up and walks away without taking it.

"So, what's up?" you say, all nonchalant.

"Are you drunk?"

"Nah, I'm so sober it's ridiculous," you say and shrug. "Only had like three beers."

She nods her head, slowly and in that 'I can't fucking believe you' - way. "Then why are you being such a jackass?"

"What?" you say. It's expected of you.

"What the hell are you doing, Dick? You can't talk to him like that, without any respect!" she almost screams and if it weren't for the fact that you're sure Mac would beat your ass, you would have covered your ears.

"Respect?" You frown, laughing miserably. "I saw him trying to feel you up; I don't think he deserves my respect."

"You threat me like I'm a little girl and you're my daddy, taking care of me! I'm 19, Dick, I'm a grown-up," she tells you like that's any news. "I go to parties, I talk to guys and I've had sex. Several times! You don't need to threat me like I'm made of freaking glass!"

So, your heart aches a little. Or perhaps it's your head. Whatever. "Fuck, I'm sorry for trying to look after you," you answer back sarcastically.

"You're not looking after me; you're just screwing up something that could have been really good for me. Albert is a good guy."

"Well, _fuck_, congrats!"

She shakes her head. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Everything is just fucking fantastic. Sorry for messing up your groove. I'll just leave you and loverboy alone now, then you can get in the mood for some dirty dancing or a little love making," you spit out the words.

"Dick-"

"-No, it's fine." Dude, of course it not fine. You know that, she knows that. Everyone knows that. "Glad to see you're over my brother. Fucking great that you're over it all! I'll see you when I see you."

You turn around, trying to ignore the look of hurt on Mackie's face. This is why you're not friends with chicks, they're so fucking frustrating! Your feet speeds up and when you're around the corner, you punch the freaking stone-wall.

"Fuck!" you curse for the hundredth time today, you're sure.

You pretty much hate the fact that the look on Mackie's face hurts more than your bloody fist.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, it's been a little while. Mostly it's school's fault, with finals and everything my time is limited. ****And then, when that was over and done with, it's summer break, and there's this unwritten rule that says, that you have to party as much as you can, right? So I've been to Justin Concert (!), Nibe festival and tons of other really awesome things.**

**Anyways, the chapter is here now, so enjoy (: But just let me say, that there isn't any Dick/Mac in this, at least not any interaction. Just so you know! **

**Oh, and thank you for the reviews, you rock my world! Keep 'em coming, please?**

**Chapter 2:**

Cold Case is, like, totally boring and lame. Normally you find dead people cool, but not anymore. The only thing that's kind of hot is the blonde chick, but with all the killing and stuff, you're not all that turned on. Besides, she's too skinny. You like 'em with a little meat.

"That Davie guy has to be it."

You snort, waving a hand nonchalantly in the air. "Too easy, dude. Nothing is that easy. Life is fucking complicated. One minute everything is cool, the next it's not." You learn back in the couch and cross your arms over your chest. "Life sucks."

You haven't talked to Mackie for like five days. It's not like you haven't called her or anything, you have, but the chick won't pick up. Plus, she should be the one calling you; you're not the one with a perv for a boyfriend. Because, you know, you're not gay. But Albert probably is.

It's almost, kind of, like, you miss her. But only a little. You're not fucking pathetic.

"Man, what's going on in that head of yours?"

You barely look at Logan, he's been too fucking happy to understand. 'Ronica's fault, no doubt. "Nothing," you mutter.

Logan smirks. "So, just as always."

"If you're gonna be a dick, then just get the fuck out," you said as you get up to take a beer out of the fridge.

He holds up a finger while shaking his pretty little head. "First," he begins, "I'm not a dick, that is your job. And second, I live here too. In fact, I lived here first and pay more than 2/3 of the rent."

You turn around and stare at him blankly. "Whatever."

He grins but the look you are giving him clearly stops him again. Instead he holds his hands up and turn around, staring at the TV, where Lilly is trying to solve some old murder or something like that. You don't care.

It's silent besides from the noises coming for the TV, and you kind of like it. When Mackenzie is over she's already talking and shit, telling you about those jackasses in her class, that keep giggling every time some student call Mr Pissonme. Piss. On. Me. Dude, you get it. It's funny as hell, but you don't tell Mac that.

Now, it's just peaceful. Quiet. Silent. Maybe, kind of.. _Boring_.

"You should just talk to her."

Your back freezes. That freakin' weird feeling is back, you know, that feeling that feels really really… weird.

"Dude," you say slowly, shaking you head while you walk over to him. "She's the dumper, I'm the dumpee. If she wants to… get "back together", she's the one who should call." You take a large sip of your beer and add, "Plus, she totally went berserk, not me."

He lets out a laugh, a really sarcastic one. "Really?" he asks and crocks an eyebrow in Logan-style. "Dick, you got me to spy on her. And when you saw her with another guy, _you _went berserk. Hell, if I didn't know any better I would say you've got a thing for her."

"Do not," you quickly say. "She's like, Beav's girl, or was, and you know, she's my friend. It's just my job to protect her from slimebags, who are trying to feel her up."

"What if she doesn't call back?"

You pause and then shrug. "Then she doesn't call back."

"And that'll be that?" he asks unbelieving.

Really, since when did he become such a freakin' loverboy? "Echolls, I'm not you, I can survive without a girl, and I've got a little dignity." You nod your head wisely. "It's just like when I broke up with Madison-"

"-When she broke up with you," he corrects.

"Minor detail, man. Like I said, it's just like that. Stung a little at first, but then I learnt to enjoy being free." You can feel the smile on your face. "It was beautiful, man. Really. I didn't have to think about her frigid ass, I could just get with the ladies."

"Only difference is that Mac is not your girlfriend, she's your best friend. You're already free." He turns his head and mumbles, "Or at least you should be."

You stare at him intensely, your eyes narrowed dangerously. "What are you talking about?"

"When have you slept with a girl?" he asks totally out of the blue. "How long has it been since you've taken a trip to wonderland? Did the horizontal tango? Made a little love?"

_Huh?_

"Dude, I totally do not see where you are going with this," you say slowly. It's not like you keep count. Anymore. "I bang chicks all the time."

He raises an eyebrow. "Dick, I'm your friend, and as your friend I have to say this: You haven't slept with a girl in a long time. I would know, since you insist on telling me about your sexual escapades," he says with a roll of his eyes. "And I'm pretty sure it has to do with a certain snazzy brunette."

Fuck, Logan is right. For, like, the first time ever. Dude, that is wicked. Hell if he's gonna know that!

"Whatever. Mind your own business."

The grin on Logan's face is unbearable. "Ah, Dick's in love."

"Am not."

"Dick cares about a girl!"

"Dude!" you shout and shake your head. "You are wrong."

"Sure," he says, totally not sounding sincere. "By the way, Veronica is coming over, so if you don't want Mac knowing you're missing her like a puppy…" He walks toward you and clap your shoulder. "Then get your game face on."

You sigh. "Your girlfriend is so not cool."

"But a hell of a looker, right?" he jokes.

You shrug. You're not really feeling blondes right now. "I'm going out. Call me when she's gone," you mumble.

"Will do honey!"

You wave your hand casually as you head out the door, ignoring Logan's joyful laugh behind you.

--

You're walking on campus, not at all thinking about Logan or Mackie, and you remember why summer is so awesome. A great time to surf, you can go commando without freezing your ass off, and the best: Girls in basically nothing.

Summer is like _the greatest_!

A brunette chick, who's walking by, is totally giving you the eye, smiling all flirtatiously and swaying her ass from side to side. In nothing but a bikini top and hot pants, and you are already getting a little hot.

"Hey gorgeous," you say with a wink and the girl stops. "I feel it's my duty as an American citizen to tell you just how _fine_ you look."

She giggles, twirling a lock of light hair around her finger. "Thanks."

"My name is Richard." You take her hand and kiss it softly. "But they call me big Dick, and trust me, it's for a reason," you say when your eyes lock on hers. "Now, what is your name, babe?"

"Mindy."

"Mindy," you repeat, frowning slightly. Mindy? Whatever. "Suits you perfectly. It's almost as beautiful as you."

You can see the slight red, that spreads across her cheeks and nose. "My real name is actually Miranda," she informs you. "But nobody calls me that."

You nod. "I think Mindy suits you better, sounds like someone who just loves to have a great time. Do you love to have a great time, Mindy?"

"I love it! Me and my girls party _all_ the time!" she answers.

You smile widely. Dude, this is too fucking easy. "Really? Then maybe you should bring them to a party me and my best bud are having tonight." Logan is so gonna kick your ass. Like you care. He's saying you don't bang chick? Dude is fucking wrong! "Everyone is going to be there."

"I would, like, totally love that!"

"Awesome!" You grab a pen from your pocket, just in case, you know, and take her hand. "Here's the address," you say as you write it on her hand. Your fingers slowly moves up her arm, teasing her until they're at her shoulders, and you finally let go. "I'll see you tonight, Mindy."

She catches her lower lip between her teeth. "I can't wait."

"Me neither," you say and wink as you walk away.

You stop up and turn around to see her swaying hips, and she looks over her shoulder and gives you a smile. Yes, summer is _definitely_ awesome.

Finding your cell, you dial your best mate's number. "Yo dude," you groan when you get voicemail. "You and V having wild monkey sex? Whatever. You and me, party, tonight. It's gonna be awesome!"

You slap it shut and pockets it with a smile. When you're a few feet away from your building, you see her. Mackie. Mackenzie. Freakin' Cindy. It's like God hates you or some crap. You don't get why, you've always been a totally awesome guy.

At least she's not there with gay Albert, but that weird Piss guy. They're like laughing and joking around, like they are best friends or some shit like that and have been forever. And she doesn't look sad. Not at all. It's like she doesn't miss you, at all. Not even a little, like you miss her. It's kind of like she's just cold, like you didn't, _don't_ mean a thing to her.

It feels a little like someone stabbed a knife right in your heart, and, you know, twisted it around a few times, before ripping it out slowly.

You just snort, it doesn't matter anyway. "Whatever."

You're totally not inviting her to your part-ay tonight.

--

"Chug chug chug chug chug!"

You swallow the last bit of your sixth or seventh beer and throw your hands in the air victoriously, before doing a little happy dance. A few people clap you on the back, but you don't recognize all these people around you.

Nothing weird about that, it's a party!

A guy holds up a hand and smirks. "Man, you are cool."

You stare at the guy for a few moments, but your mind is like totally blank. So you smile and nod your head while high five-ing him. "Dude, I know," you answer proudly. "But it doesn't come naturally, practice and lots of it, my friend."

"Awesome."

You smile and look around the room. Your eyes land on another guy and he looks slightly familiar. "Dude, you know that guy?" you ask and nod your head in the direction of this brown-haired dude.

"Well, yeah, that's Piz," he answers.

"Right." You wait a few seconds and then remember who he is. "Well, I'll see you later then." You head directly after Piz, who looks totally out of place without Veronica and the black dude. He'd probably wish Mackie was here. "Hi, dude! How's it hanging?"

He looks up and quickly scratches himself on the neck. "Dick, hey." Dude seriously got a scrawny voice. "I'm good. How about you?"

"It's a party, you figure it out."

He smiles slightly and nods his fucking stupid head. "Yeah. So… Quite the party, huh? Here are a lot of people."

"There always is when we're throwing it," you tell him, your voice becoming a little harder. You can see him becoming more and more uncomfortable and it feels _awesome_. Dude got it coming! "So you and Mac, you're like good friends?"

"Mac? Veronica's Mac?" He shrugs, his eyes staring uncertainly at you. "Well, I guess we're pretty good friends, yes."

"Huh. Yeah." You're willing to bet he would like to be a lot more than just friends. "It's just, she doesn't really talk a lot about you. Or, like, ever."

"Oh well, we just hang out sometimes. I know her through Veronica."

"Yeah. I guess it's a good idea to have a tight grip on those friends, that you have. I mean, it's not like people are standing in line to be your friend, right Pee?" You elbow him the side playfully and the punk looks totally scared.

"It's, um, Piz."

"Yeah yeah." No humour in your eyes now. "So, here's the deal. I know you were madly in love with Veronica, but then figured out that she would never leave Logan for you. They are like meant to be or some crap like that. Soulmates and all that, you know…," you say and roll your eyes. "That doesn't mean that you can go after Mac."

"What?" He really looks surprised, like he totally wasn't expecting that.

"Don't play stupid. Mac is not some second prize, when you can't get the blonde. It's doesn't work that way." You can see Logan staring at you from across the room and you try to calm yourself down. Deep breaths, deep breaths, dude. "Just don't try to get with her, she doesn't like it when guys get touchy feely."

"I'm not trying to do any-"

"-Dude, I'm just saying, Mac doesn't like you," you say. "And if you try something, Logan and me will be seriously pissed off, all right? I mean really fucking pissed off. No one messes with my friends, got it?"

"But-"

"-Got it?"

He stays quiet for only a few seconds and then nods his head. "Yes.."

You smile pleased. Dude, you seriously don't get what Mac sees in this guy. He's so fucking easy to mess around, no pride or anything. Even as just a friend he must be a hell of a dead weight to carry around. Kind of like a little puppy, following your ass around.

"Dick!"

You look one last time at that Piss dude, before turning around. You see Veronica, looking seriously pissed off. You're pretty sure she's not here to enjoy the party.

"Veronica Mars," you say and throw an arm over her shoulder. Mostly to piss her off even more, but also because this standing by yourself thing is not looking all that easy right now.

"Did I just see you talking to Piz?"

"Yeah, we had one hell of a conversation," you say dismissively. "Anyways, you do realize that this indeed is a party, right? A place to have fun, enjoy yourself." You raise your eyebrow. "You must feel so out of place."

"Oh is that what it is?" She looks around, nodding her head. "It looks more like a children's playground with a little alcohol and a whole lot of immaturity added."

"Funny."

She rolls her eyes and snorts. "The next time you decide to forget a girl, can you please not do it the night I have plans with my boyfriend?" she asks, her voice ever sarcastic, as she moves out of your reach.

"You and Logan can bang another night. It's not like he's going anywhere, you've got that boy wrapped around your pinkie."

You hold your pinkie up and wiggle it a little. You can't help but giggle, even though Ms Mars looks like she's going to explode. Dude, girl gotta learn how to relax someday. You'd teach her, if Logan wouldn't beat your ass for it.

"Dumbass," she mutters under her breath.

"I heard that!" you say as you frown. "Plus, I'm so not trying to forget a girl. I'm hoping to remember very much of this new girl. Or girls. Depends on how lucky I am."

She shakes her head. "Mac is here."

Your hands clench and your eyes quickly search around the room. "What?"

"She's here."

"I didn't invite her," you disclaim the obvious.

"I'm aware. Logan did. You see, you might have decided that she doesn't matter anymore and that you're not friends anymore." She stops and looks at you with fucked up-icy eyes. "That doesn't mean Logan feels the same way."

You close your eyes briefly, run a hand through your blond messy hair and steady yourself against the wall. "Dude, he does not know what royalty is."

She puts a hand on your shoulder and pats it a few times, not like friendly but not totally hostile either. "Be cool, Dick, not stupid," she says and turns around.

"I called her, you know," you inform her. "Like five times or something, and she wouldn't pick up the fucking phone. What should I do? Follow her around, stalk her?" You shake your head at the insane idea. "Nah. She's the one who has decided that I don't matter anymore."

She doesn't turn around but shakes her head. "So young, so naïve," she says as she walks away, her head swaying from side to side in frustration, or else she's just horny as hell.

You crock an eyebrow. Dude, talk about being mysterious. You really don't get Logan, like, not at all.

**A/N: This has ****absolutely nothing to do with the story, but I seriously suggest that you listen to Mika's Happy Endings. It's so awesome, as are his other songs! I just had to write this (;**


End file.
